


to say that we're in love is dangerous, but i'm so glad that we're acquainted

by aestheticzjm



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Businessman Niall, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sub Zayn, Top Niall, also zayn is seventeen in case that bothers anyone oh, harry and louis are mentioned lol, niall has many kinks lol, why is this so long, zayn is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about him is just so perfect, and he's reminded how beautiful Niall is himself when he glances over at the blonde and really properly takes him in for the first time that night. The light from the moon overhead is shining on both of them but it hits the older boy just right, almost making him look ethereal, as if he was otherworldly and just too good for Zayn. The younger boy distantly wonders if he had a bit too much to drink on the date (he didn’t) because he feels a little bit like he's floating away. It's just that Niall's eyes are the prettiest shade of blue he's ever seen, and he's just itching for his palette and paints so he can mix lots of different shades together until he gets Niall's eye color completely right.</p><p> </p><p>— high end businessman niall saves seventeen year old zayn from an absolutely pitiful blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to say that we're in love is dangerous, but i'm so glad that we're acquainted

His lips curve up into the most obnoxious sneer, and Zayn is about ready to gag. When Harry insisted that he had met the _cutest boy_ and Zayn would _absolutely adore_ him, Zayn believed him. Harry was an amazing judge of character, and when he says that somebody’s a good person, they’re a good person.

But _oh_ , how painfully wrong he was about Daniel. While his floppy black hair and emerald eyes were gorgeous, he had the personality of a four year old kid; He was immature, rude, overconfident, cocky, and just plain unappealing. Zayn knew he was overreacting because it was just a normal blind date between two teenagers – He really couldn't have expected that much. What had to be his thirtieth fake smile of the night graced his lips as he nodded, pretending to be listening to whatever Daniel was prattling on about.

“Yeah, being vegetarian is a definite turn off for me. Wait, you’re not vegetarian, are you?” Zayn almost cringes at the question, shaking his head. “No, I'm not a vegetarian,” He affirms, bobbing his head. “Hey, I'm just going to use the restroom, yeah? I'll be back in a bit,” Zayn says after an awkward moment of silence. He doesn’t bother waiting for him to respond, immediately standing up and walking away. His eyes flicker around the crowded restaurant, searching for a restroom. Apparently he hadn’t been looking hard enough, as he basically collapses into a muscled chest in front of him.

A surprised gasp leaves his lips, and he stumbles back a bit. “Jesus Christ, I'm so so sorry!” He exclaims, his eyes flicking up to meet the strangers’. Another gasp leaves his lips but definitely not for the same reason this time. The stranger has these piercing blue eyes that almost looked like they were sparkling. His hair is dyed blonde, but the brown is still clearly showing through and it's styled messily atop his head. Zayn could tell that he was already pretty muscular, judging by how hard his chest was when he bumped into him. This man was strikingly beautiful (and really quite hot, if he said so himself) and Zayn was still rather dazed. “No problem at all, that was all my fault,” He replies, and he’s got this deep voice with this accent that he can’t really place his finger on. There's something else familiar about the man, but Zayn really doesn't know where he's seen him before. “I, uhm, better be getting on my way,” He stammers out after a moment, biting down gently on his lip as he glances to the ground. Zayn can feel the man’s eyes on him when he turns around, and it’s making him a bit flustered, to be honest.

He doesn’t know why he's flustered, maybe it’s because of how the man had been looking at him earlier. He sort of looked expectant, but Zayn had no idea what exactly the man expected of him. He pushes the thought of the stranger out of his head (or tries to, at least) as he makes his way to the bathroom. Zayn pushes the door open, immediately walking over to the wash basin and washing his hands, just for something to do. He wanted to get the fuck out of this restaurant as soon as possible, because he was just so sick of Daniel’s smug ass face. And him, in general.

After Zayn’s break up with his long term boyfriend Ryder, his friends were insistent on getting him a new boyfriend. He hadn’t done much besides drunken hook-ups in club bathrooms though, but he honestly missed having someone in his life. Which is why Zayn agreed immediately to the date Harry suggested. In his defense, he was desperate and hadn’t had time to read up on Daniel.

And he completely regretted it now, because Daniel was a fucking nit and Zayn just wanted to leave. In fact, the man with the bright eyes and blonde hair had probably been the most exciting thing to happen on this date. Which was stupid, because they literally didn’t even speak to each other. Yet Zayn somehow couldn’t get the thought of him out of his head. Zayn sort of wished now that he wasn’t so antisocial so he could have worked up the courage to maybe say something.

But no, he had just run away. He sighs a little at the thought, because he had honestly sort of wanted to at least, _say something_ to the man. Not only was he fucking hot, he also seemed nice. Zayn realized belatedly that he had probably been in the bathroom for far too long, and he had a date to get back to. So with another small sigh, he makes his way out of the washroom and back to their table.

Daniel looks up when Zayn approaches, a slow smirk curling at his lips and Zayn just wants to punch that fucking smirk off of his stupid fucking face. He forces a small smile as he sits down, “Sorry that took so long, there was a long line for the washroom,” Zayn lies easily, glad that it looked like Daniel had finished eating. Meant that their date was over, and Zayn could finally go home.

“So, do you want to get dessert?” Daniel asks, and Zayn literally has to ball his fists to avoid punching him. “No, I don’t fu-,” He’s cut off by a waiter clearing his throat, and oh, how long has he been stood there? Zayn looks up a bit, about to tell the waiter to fuck off because he doesn’t want dessert and he didn’t give two fucks about whether Daniel wanted one or not.

But his breath catches when he gets an actual look at the waiter, because fuck, it’s the man from earlier. And Zayn really didn’t think he was a waiter, he wasn’t dressed like the other waiters, but what do you know?

“So, dessert?” the man (Niall, Zayn notes, after reading the name on his tag) asks with a small quirk of his lips. For some reason, his gaze is solely focused on Zayn and wow, Zayn feels warm all over now. There’s definitely a rosy red dusting his cheeks, and he’s so _so_ glad that his skin is tan enough to hide the quickly spreading blush.

Niall is still smiling down at Zayn, almost endearingly, and Zayn manages a small smile back, wondering where the fuck his flirting skills went. And yes, Zayn is thinking about flirting with another guy while he’s on a date. And yes, this guy is also apparently his waiter. Ask Zayn if he gives a motherfuck.

Daniel clears his throat from where he’s sat across, and right, Zayn had completely forgotten about him. “What?” He questions indignantly, turning his head a tiny bit to look at Daniel. He's still got that stupid smirk plastered on his face (for what reason, Zayn doesn't know; the chances of him getting lucky tonight are nil) and Daniel simply shrugs his shoulders. "We'd like the raspberry tart, please," Daniel tells the waiter, apparently not concerned at all about what Zayn would like as he hands Niall back the menu. For some reason, Niall's eyes are _still_ on Zayn, and Zayn quite literally _can't,_ somehow mustering up the courage to stare up back at Niall.

"And what would ye' like?" the blonde asks Zayn, his lips curving up into a sweet smile. "He doesn’t want anything, we're sharing the tart," Daniel cuts in, Zayn glancing over to glare daggers at the other boy. He _hates_ it when people try to speak for him and this isn't any different. _Fuck you,_ he curses in his head before turning back over to face Niall.

"What would you recommend, _sir_?" Zayn asks softly, (he's finally got his voice back, thank the lord) looking up at Niall through his eyelashes. He watches as the older man bites down on his lower lip, and Zayn knows he's already done something right, trying his best not to smile. "I'd personally recommend the chocolate mousse, but that's just me," Niall says with a small smirk, and Zayn's breath catches at the sight of Niall's smirk, and he's silent for a moment, broken from his trance by Daniel clearing his throat.

"Where did our other waiter go?" He asks obnoxiously, and Zayn resists the urge to roll his eyes, glancing over at Daniel with an obviously annoyed look. When he looks back at Niall, though, he just looks amused, his bright eyes almost seeming to twinkle.

"Ah, well, I just thought that I'd come around ta' the tables to see if everyone was enjoying their service. Not sure if yer' aware of this, but I'm actually the owner of this restaurant. Along with quite a few more other establishments. In fact, I think that watch yer' wearing is a knockoff of one of my own designs." With that, Niall raises his hand a tad to show Daniel a glimpse of his wrist — It's an impeccable watch, one from Armani, and Zayn had thought that the blonde looked familiar but he finally puts the pieces together.

Niall Horan, young business entrepreneur, extremely successful at only the age of twenty six (he was still a good nine years older than Zayn though) known for his _own_ business company, Horan enterprises. He's also done business with several fashion and modelling brands, including Armani, Gucci, Calvin Klein, basically any brand that was important to the industry; and along with that, he owned a restaurant that he had given to his father.  Zayn's been thinking about flirting with _Niall fucking Horan_ this whole time, and he internally laughs at himself for how ridiculous he is.

Zayn snaps out of his thoughts, hiding his smile with a soft cough. Daniel finally wipes that stupid smirk off of his face, and he opens his mouth (to make another ridiculous remark, Zayn assumes) but Niall cuts him right off. "I'll be right back with one raspberry tart, and one chocolate mousse. On the house," He says with another one of his gorgeous smiles, winking at Zayn and walking off.

Zayn's blushing rather hard now, his stomach fluttering in a way that it hadn't the whole date. Of course, he was just being silly, but Niall was so fucking hot, and the way he just _radiated power_ really did something to the younger boy.

"A bit of a prick, isn't he?" Daniel insults with a sneer, letting out a slight scoff as he watches Niall's retreating figure. "Seems like all that money went straight to his empty head," Zayn just ignores Daniel, letting out a soft sigh as he tries his best not to just walk away from this horribly disastrous date.

Zayn unlocks his phone and begins typing out a rather curse filled message to Harry (texting on a date wasn't something he'd ever do, but well) but he deletes it halfway through because he could practically see the pout on his ridiculously plump lips. Harry was someone you'd never want to see unhappy, and even after four years of knowing him, Zayn still wasn't immune to his sadness.

A few minutes of definitely not so comfortable minutes of silence pass, and Zayn fucks around on his phone, feeling petty enough to tweet a rather bitchy tweet about the date. Again, Zayn wasn't the person to tweet about dates, but this was definitely an exception.

"Here are yer' desserts," He looks up as he hears that Irish accent he's grown to like quite a bit, his lips automatically curving into a small smile. He finally understood all of those people that claimed Niall was intimidating up close, powerful, he'd even heard the word _dominant;_ although it was plain to see that Niall was very down to earth despite all of his fame. The restaurant they were currently eating at actually belonged to Niall's father, but it was a very tiny, run down restaurant that no one went to. However, after Niall became big in the business industry, he bought his father a whole new restaurant, and Bobby Horan actually still worked as one of the main chefs, and the restaurant was currently one of the best in town.

"Thank you, they look great," _And so do you,_ Zayn adds in his head, unable to resist himself. It was stupid to even fantasize about someone as top ranking as Niall, but it _was_ just his imagination, and he could fantasize about whatever he'd like to, without any real chance of it happening, right? Right.

Niall grins, exposing his perfect set of pearly whites. Zayn didn't know what exactly it was that attracted him so much, but there was something so fucking _alluring_ about the blonde and Zayn just wanted to get on his knees for him, right there and right then.

 _Stop stop stop,_ his mind is saying, crossing his legs discreetly under his table. "You guys regulars here?" Niall asks as he looks over to Daniel (for the first time since he's been at their table, Zayn notes) and Daniel shakes his head a bit. "First time, actually." He replies shortly. "Ah, that's nice. Hoping I'll see more of ye' one day, yeah?" He's looking back at Zayn now, and he nods a bit more enthusiastically than needed, smiling properly for the first time that night. "I never did get yer' names…" Niall trails off, and Zayn supplies his name, barely noticing when Daniel introduces himself as well.

"Is there anything else ye'd like?" Niall asks, and once again, his eyes are on Zayn, ignoring Daniel completely. Zayn shakes his head with a little smug smile, "No, thank you." Zayn says politely, blinking up at Niall and biting down on his lower lip coyly, reveling in Niall's small smirk. "Let me know if ye'd like anything else, enjoy yer' night," Niall says, before he's off, talking to some other couple at a table next to theirs.

When Zayn looks at Daniel, he's cursing to himself, and Zayn pretends to look concerned, dark eyebrows knitting into a soft frown. "Are ya' alright?" He questions softly, but Daniel just holds up a finger to Zayn as he swipes on his phone, presumably answering a phone call. He repeatedly curses on the phone, frantically talking to someone on the other line. Zayn really can't bring himself to care, taking a bite of the chocolate mousse, which is actually really quite good.

Suddenly, Daniel gets up, his chair making a rather loud noise as he pushes it away, and Zayn looks confusedly up at him, automatically having a rather bad feeling about this whole situation. Daniel hands up the call before looking at Zayn, "My roommate's having a bit of a problem, he really needs me, and I should be back soon, yeah?" Daniel quickly takes out his wallet and puts a hundred on the table, and he jogs out of the restaurant, leaving a very stunned Zayn sitting there.

Daniel was (unfortunately) his ride there, so what exactly was he gonna do now? Zayn lets out a frustrated sigh and gestures for a waiter to get him the cheque, happy to pay with Daniel's money. Once the waiter comes by, Zayn hands him the money and asks him to keep the change (ha) before gathering his stuff and walks out.

There's no hope of getting a taxi or a bus at this time, and he stays too far to walk. Zayn lets out a rather disgruntled groan, hoping for some miracle to happen — Which probably won't, considering Zayn's luck. He looks up a bit as he hears the revv of an engine, and watches as a black sports car slows down as it approaches. The window rolls down and sat there in the front seat is none other than Niall, and Zayn's heart legitimately stops for a second.

"Zayn? What're ye' doing here?" Zayn couldn't believe that Niall actually bothered to remember his name, and he's quiet for a moment before he remembers that he's supposed to reply.

"Ah, my date sort of bailed on me and he was my ride home, so…" Zayn trails off awkwardly, biting down on his lower lip and shifting his weight onto one foot as he stands, a nervous tic.

"That's not very nice of him, is it?" Niall asks with his eyebrows raised, and the younger shrugs a bit, his lower lip still caught in between his teeth. "Well, it's far too cold for ye' to be standing out here, waiting for a taxi. Come on, I'll give ye' a ride home."

Zayn's breath catches and he wraps an arm around himself, shivering slightly, but not from the cold. "Uh, that's fine. I really wouldn't wanna bother you," he says softly, despite how much he really wants to get into the car. Niall's big, he's famous, he probably has better things to do than drop some seventeen year old home.

"Nah, I was actually just planning on goin' home and watching the match. God knows I can never miss derby playing," Niall says with a little raspy chuckle, the sound going straight to Zayn's dick. "C'mon, I can't just leave ye' outside like this. Ya' really wouldn’t be a bother at all," Niall says with a tilt to his voice, and Zayn doesn't really have much of a choice anymore so he shrugs a little bit as he makes his way around the car and gets inside, almost instantly being hit with the scent of Niall's expensive cologne. _Fuck,_ this isn't a good idea because Zayn properly looks over Niall for the first time that night, and he'd known that Niall wasn't dressed like the other waiters, but he's in this pristine black suit; he's got a white button up shirt on with this tie and this black suit jacket, and he just looks so _fucking good._

"Thank you so much for… this. I'm so so sorry for bothering you," Zayn apologizes with a little shake of his head, nervously running a hand through his hair as he looks over at Niall, who's just started his car once again.

"It's seriously not a problem at all, Zayn. Stop worrying about it," Something about Niall's tone instantly makes Zayn want to stop worrying about it. There's just something about the way Niall composes himself, his outfit, his hair, _everything_ about him just screams power, and Zayn's never really been into that kind of thing, but he's really just so fucking hot.

There's something by The Weeknd playing on the speakers, and Zayn taps his fingers against his knee to the beat of the song, biting down on his lower lip as the car comes to a stop and he chances a glance at the older man to find that he's already looking at him. _Fuck,_ and he doesn’t even look away once he's been caught, just smirks. Zayn self-consciously runs a hand through his hair once more as he looks away (at least he has the decency to) his fingers stilling on his thigh.

"Where do ye' live, Zayn? We're on the highway," Niall asks after a moment, and Zayn tells him his address, watching as the blonde enters it on his phone. The younger boy frowns slightly as he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picks it up, a bit surprised when Harry's voice comes through the speaker.

"Hello, Haz?" Zayn says softly into the phone, conscious when Niall looks over at him with a slightly raised brow. After the phone call's over, the raven haired boy legitimately wants to just bury himself alive because there is _no_ way that his luck could be so fucking shitty tonight. "Uh, Niall? I've got a bit of a problem," He says shyly, not wanting to disturb the older boy who looks pretty content with driving and bopping his head to the music.

Zayn swears he sees the blonde's eyes drop to his lips when he looks over at him questioningly but he figures that it’s just his imagination when he's meeting his blue eyes just a second later. "My roommate has sort of got someone over and um, they're apparently having some problems or something? It’s probably "in my best interests" to not go home right now, according to Haz — my roommate," He must sound like a complete loon as he tries to explain what Harry told him over the phone but it's the best he can do as he shrugs his shoulders slightly.

They're thankfully at a stop light so the older boy (man?) can focus on what he's saying, and he nods understandingly as he gives the younger boy a slight look of concern. "All good, where to now then?" Niall asks with a small quirk of his lips, and see, that's where the problem really comes in; it's not like Zayn doesn't have any friends he could call, it's just that it's a Friday night and all of his friends are probably at parties or too preoccupied with their own shit to provide Zayn with shelter for the night. And if he was being completely honest, he was sort of hoping to have been able to go home with Daniel but the date was clearly a fluke.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," Zayn says desolately, his pout genuine as he looks out of the window and releases a soft sigh. Leave it to him to meet one of the richest (and hottest, if he might add) people in the city and make a complete ass of himself. "Y'know what, I'll just crash at the library on campus or something, dropping me at the dorms is fine," He mumbles, wishing the ground could swallow him up or at least the traffic sign could change to green because it being on red meant that Niall could openly watch him.

"Zayn." Niall says shortly in a tone that makes the younger boy look up at him, biting down lightly on his bottom lip. "I'm not gonna let ye' sleep in the fecking library, that's crazy. Why don’t ye just come home with me? It's not like I don't have enough space to let ye' stay the night, anyways," The blonde's words are rather cocky, and Zayn can't help but find himself being attracted to it, wanting desperately to say yes but knowing that he wouldn't be able to, out of social conduct, of course.

Niall must notice the younger's reluctance because he simply waves a careless hand in Zayn's direction and puts his car back into drive as the light changes from red to green. "Yer' coming with me, and that's final. Will your, uh, parents be okay with that?" Niall questions uncertainly as his brows knit together into a frown of slight confusion as he turns left on the road.

Zayn can't help but let out a soft giggle at that, shaking his head. "I'm in college, and my parents are in Bradford, don't think they're gonna be too concerned anyways," The raven haired boy doesn't blame Niall (Mr. Horan?) for mistaking his age, he's been told that he looks a lot younger than his age, and he was clean shaven for the date so he had a feeling that had something to do with it.

"Oh, that’s good. Good," Niall says, almost to himself as he looks over at Zayn and gives him a little smirk. The raven haired boy finds his skin going hot again, and he grips his own knee in order to ground himself a little bit because he genuinely feels like he's about to float away with the way Niall's looking at him. He knows that he's just being silly yet again, but he swears that there's some sort of tension between them — Then again, it might just be on Zayn's part because he's sure that _Niall Horan_ wouldn't be dumb enough to want to sleep with a seventeen year old. Still, he's allowed to think about whatever he wants and if he wants to think about sucking Niall's cock then he's damn well allowed to. The thoughts probably weren't going to be very helpful if he'd be sleeping at the older boy's house though, Christ. He wonders if the blonde can hear him overthink the whole situation, but his face probably gives it all away. Zayn wishes he could just relax for a second, and he wills himself to, because getting to stay at _Niall Horan's_ house for the night was probably something hundreds of girls (and probably boys) had dreamt about before; so he might as well make the most out of it, right?  

Zayn looks out of the window curiously as Niall turns left and they come to a large black gate, with a little keypad next to it. He watches as the blonde puts up a little card and the gate slowly opens, revealing a pathway presumably leading to the older boy's house — or mansion, he's heard stories. The pathway is filled with little bursts of florals and if the way to Niall's residence is so beautiful, Zayn can't help but wonder how beautiful the actual place is.

The younger boy honestly can't contain the little gasp that escapes his parted lips once they reach Niall's residence, which is _absolutely huge,_ it's breathtaking as well, the colors of the different parts of the house matched together so well and the architecture was impeccable. Some of the same florals on the pathway surround the front of the house, and it's literally unbelievable, _mind-blowing_ even because Zayn gets along in his tiny shoebox dorm with another person, eating nothing but frozen meals every day when there's some people that can afford such luxuries and live such lavish lives.

"Wow," he breathes, shaking his head in absolute amazement. "It's beautiful," Zayn says softly, and again, he's probably making a fool of himself but he's never really seen anything like it in his seventeen years of life.  When he looks over at Niall, the older boy is just staring at him and he sort of looks a bit amused, and Zayn assumes it's because he's probably not used to people reacting like this; even the girls he takes home must be really a-list or at least a little bit famous. When he looks over again, Niall's getting out and it takes him a moment before he realizes that he's supposed to be getting out too, not sitting there and admiring the absolute beauty that is the older boy's house.

Zayn gets out and bites down on his lower lip as his eyes take in Niall's sports car, which is quite possibly the most amazing car he's ever seen. Everything about him is just so perfect, and he's reminded how beautiful Niall is himself when he glances over at the blonde and really properly takes him in for the first time that night. The light from the moon overhead is shining on both of them but it hits the older boy just _right,_ almost making him look ethereal, as if he was otherworldly and just too good for Zayn. The younger boy distantly wonders if he had a bit too much to drink on the date (he didn’t) because he feels a little bit like he's floating away. It's just that Niall's eyes are the prettiest shade of blue he's ever seen, and he's just itching for his palette and paints so he can mix lots of different shades of blue together until he gets Niall's eye color completely right.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the older boy calling out his name, and he looks up sheepishly, flushing red at being caught while lost in his thoughts. "Uh, I'm sorry," He apologizes shyly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he gives the blonde an apologetic smile. "All good, c'mon," Niall says with a small smile, gesturing for the other boy to follow him as he leads him towards his house.

"You seem like yer' in a bit of awe over my house," Niall says conversationally as they walk in step towards said house, which is even more extravagant up close. The older's tone is a bit cocky again, like he's enjoying soaking up all of the praise he's receiving from Zayn (although he hasn’t explicitly said anything) and if he's being honest, he enjoys giving him that praise.

"Yeah, everything's just so beautiful," He murmurs, lower lip in between his teeth as they reach the front door and Niall unlocks it. The younger boy follows the other boy in, wanting to gasp again at the immaculate interior. The house looks even bigger on the inside which is fucking _ridiculous_ because it's crazy huge even from the outside. "Thank ye', Zayn," The blonde says gently, his smile turning genuine as he looks back at the younger boy.

A few minutes later and they're both sat on the couch, Zayn feeling very out of place on Niall's expensive couch with the older boy sat right across him in his lavish suit. "Does anyone else live here with you? If that's, um, not too personal, of course," Zayn backtracks a bit once he realizes that the question is a little bit too intimate. He hasn't seen anyone in the house yet so far, and he's read the articles about the girls that claim to have spent "unforgettable" nights with _the_ Niall Horan. But he's also seen articles about his supposed long term girlfriends, so he's really not sure.

"Yer' fine. Not at the mo', why? Think I'm hiding some secret partner somewhere in the house?" Niall's tone is teasing and Zayn feels like it's just to make him feel a bit more at ease and he's grateful, giggling gently at the joke. He tries not to focus too much on the fact that the older boy said 'partner' instead of 'girlfriend'. He's heard some rumors about his sexuality as well, but it's obviously not his place to ask and he's not planning on it either.

"How old are ye again'?" The blonde questions after a moment of silence, Zayn wanting to melt into the couch because Niall's accent just gets more flawless each time he speaks. He debates whether or not to lie about his age, because he sort of feels like his actual age might turn Niall off a little bit. Zayn finally decides not to lie though, because he doesn't really see the point if they were just gonna know each other for a night.

"Seventeen," Zayn replies softly, tilting his head slightly at the way Niall's expression sort of changes, in what way, he's not sure, though. "What's wrong?" He finds himself asking, eyebrows knitting together into a worried frown.

"'S nothing, I was just gonna offer you some champagne but I didn't know ye' weren't legal…" The way Niall says it is sort of suggestive, like he would give Zayn whatever he wanted if he promised not to tell anyone.

"It's not like I've never drunk before though," The younger says softly, feeling a bit petulant as he blinks up at Niall. Daniel was a bit stingy with letting Zayn order much, so he didn't even get a chance to get a drink. He probably wouldn't have been ID'ed for it anyways, Daniel looked old enough to have gotten it for him. Niall chuckles at that, the throaty, rough sound making the younger boy shiver a bit.

"Right, then," Niall says with a playful tinge to his voice as he gets up, and makes his way towards the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later with what looks like a small glass of champagne for himself, and a red, fruity looking drink that Zayn assumes is for him. He pouts a little up at the older boy as he extends a hand for his glass, frowning slightly at Niall's amused expression.

"Thank you… sir," The raven haired boy says as he takes the glass from Niall, not really sure what to call the older boy. He doesn't really know if he's imagining it or not, but Zayn swears that Niall's cobalt eyes darken and narrow slightly, and he can't help but wonder if that's a kicker for him or something; the fact that Zayn finds that hot honestly concerns him a bit.

"This doesn't look like champagne," Zayn says playfully, even though he really doesn’t mind not having it, he likes teasing the older boy for some reason; Zayn later realizes that it's being naughty that he enjoys, because 'Niall' and 'teasing' can never be in the same sentence together when it's the younger boy trying to do it.

"'M sorry, don't think I can deal with having a drunk teenager on my hands," Niall replies with a small smirk, shaking his head slightly as he sits next to him (a tiny bit closer than earlier, he can't help but notice) and takes a sip of his own champagne. Zayn watches him longingly before taking a sip of his own drink, a little smile gracing his lips at how weak the drink was.

"How's that?" Niall questions as he nods towards the glass in his hand, and Zayn shrugs his shoulders a bit as he catches his lower lip in between his teeth. "Probably the weakest thing I've drunk since fourteen," Zayn remarks, feeling a low buzz of pride when the older laughs at his joke. He's not sure why, but he's got this impulse to please the blonde; he assumes that it's got something to do with his intimidating demeanor and overall personality really, but any which way you looked at it, Zayn just really wanted Niall to like him.

"Ye' shouldn't even be drinking at seventeen, young man," The blonde says sternly, and Zayn knows that he's just kidding but something about his tone instantly makes the younger boy want to put his glass down. He's got a slight feeling that scolding or yelling wasn't something new to the older boy, but if he was being honest, he was intimidating even when he wasn't doing anything. Zayn was more used to the boys that were his own age, most seventeen year olds not comfortable enough with themselves yet to be quite so confident and commanding. He was sure that all of Niall's fame had something to do with his apparent cockiness as well, but he almost wished that he knew some more people like the blonde, because he just found himself so drawn in and attracted by the older boy's personality. Zayn has always seen himself as shy, scrawny, geeky; and to make things short, it was difficult to be in a relationship when the other person was so insecure about themselves that they couldn't even support another person. All of these relationship concerns were probably ridiculous since he was still just a teenager, but he tended to overthink quite a few things and relationships just happened to be one of them.

"So. Why didn't ye' go home with yer' boyfriend?" Niall asks out of nowhere, making the younger boy almost choke on his drink. Just the thought of actually _dating_ Daniel made him want to gag, even he didn't think so lowly of himself.

"He um, definitely wasn't my boyfriend. It was just a blind date," Zayn sort of feels the need to explain himself for whatever reason; the thing is, if it was anyone else asking that kind of question, Zayn would probably think that they were wondering because they were interested in him. The thought doesn't even cross his mind with Niall though, because even the mere thought of the older boy being interested in him makes him want to laugh.

Niall bobs his head a bit, a half smile gracing his lips. "Good, that's good then. Seemed like a bit of a jerk anyways, honestly," He remarks softly as he sips on his champagne, his eyes almost twinkling under the lights. He's not sure if it's intentional when he catches the older boy's eyes flicking down his body and he feels a hot flush crawling down his neck at Niall's gaze, and he distracts himself by sipping on his own drink, looking up for a moment to calm himself. He doesn't care what anyone else says or thinks, there's definitely some tension between the two, whatever the tension may be. He wonders if the blonde can feel the pull between them as well; even if it is just his imagination, he's always allowed to entertain the thought, right?

"One mo, I'll jus' have to check on something. Sit tight, yeah?" Niall says with a kind smile as he reaches over and squeezes the younger boy's shoulder (probably instinctively but it still makes him tremble) and walks over to the stairway, making his way up the stairs.

Zayn looks down as his phone vibrates, frowning slightly as his eyes scan over the message. It's Harry, and he frowns as soon as he's done reading it, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips.

" _Hey mate, Lou's sleeping over so you can come back. Hope it wasn't too much of a pain, love you. X"_

Once he's finished reading the message, he glances up because the blonde is making his way down the stairs. He's got a proper look at the older boy now, and when Niall gives Zayn a small smile, he's completely sold on the fact that he's not going to be leaving for the night — It may be a little deceiving of him, but if he'd rather stay here with Niall than going home to Harry, well then, it's what any normal person would do.

"Ye' alright, love?" Niall questions as he (probably) notices the concerned expression on Zayn's sharp features. He'd answer, but he's a bit distracted because of the pet name.

"Yeah, 'm fine, sorry." Zayn apologizes sincerely, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he takes his lower lip in between his teeth. He's just a bit distracted with everything going on around him to be honest, and the way Niall's looking at him is sort of unsettling, like he's trying to figure the younger boy out or something. He's also sat even closer, so Zayn takes a little sip of his drink to calm himself down and his clumsiness has obviously taken its toll on him because he completely miscalculates and he can feel a bit of the liquid above his lip once he's done drinking. He's about to wipe it off himself but Niall's finger is on his lip instead, like it was bothering him enough to make him want to wipe it off.

"You're really cute, y'know tha'?" Niall says absentmindedly as he thumbs at the younger boy's plump bottom lip and Zayn's eyes flicker up to meet his and it's _electric_ for a second. The blonde's lips are on his the next second, and he's being pushed against the couch with a strong hand on his waist.

Niall licks inside Zayn's mouth which causes him to whimper softly, hands coming up to run through the blonde's immaculately styled hair as he allows himself to be pinned to the couch. Everything is just moving too fast for him, but this was proof that the sexual tension between the two could be felt from a mile away and who was he to deny kissing Niall Horan?

The older pulls away from the kiss, breathing harsh and labored. His light blue eyes are clouded over with something more dangerous and Zayn flushes, ducking his head as he lets out a whine at the fact that the kiss was cut short.

Niall lets out a chuckle at that, using his thumb and forefinger to tip the younger boy's chin up so he's forced to look directly up at the blonde. "No, c'mon, look at me," He murmurs huskily as he leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. A soft gasp escapes Zayn's lips as Niall manhandles him onto his lap, and is on him again, this time kissing with an intensity that wasn't there in the previous kiss. It's at this moment that he realizes how small he is compared to the older boy, the thought turning him on even more for some reason. Niall's fingers are tight around his waist, gripping him hard enough to probably leave bruises but he likes it, likes the pain.

He moans right into Niall's mouth, unconsciously shifting on his lap and almost wanting to cry when he can feel the older boy hard beneath him. He _has_ to pull away for a moment to catch his breath, placing a hand on Niall's chest as he instinctively licks his lips. "Please," Zayn breathes, not really sure what he's asking for but knowing that he just wants _moremoremore._

The blond chuckles smoothly once again, apparently finding Zayn's desperation amusing when he just finds it cruel that the older boy's laughing at him. Zayn just pouts and whines once more, and Niall's lips are on his again but he wants more, not just this.

He doesn’t know what else to do except to be a bit naughty, shifting down purposefully on Niall's lap and biting down slightly on the older boy's lower lip so he could get the memo. Niall's got him pressed against the couch with a hand around his neck a second later, and he literally can’t _breathe,_ but the funny thing is that it's not because of Niall's hand around his neck, but because of the way that Niall's looking at him, staring down at him like he's prey.  

"Fuckin' slut," Niall mumbles down at him as he shakes his head, tightening his grip on the younger's neck like he's testing him before releasing it again. Zayn's not sure how to feel about the blonde's words but he's too turned on at the moment to care, whining and pushing his hips up.

Niall's smirking again, apparently pleased that the raven haired boy is so desperate for him, but Zayn can't help it because he doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his life. He's never been with someone who's been so commanding and able to dominate him so well, and the fact that its Niall makes it _that_ much better.

Niall places a large hand on his lower stomach, higher up than where Zayn would like it but he's not sure whether Niall would appreciate it if he asked for more. He sort of wants to though, he liked getting "disciplined" by Niall and this isn't the first time that he's surprised himself this night.

"Please," He mumbles again, unsure of what else to be asking from the older boy. "Please, what?" The blonde asks teasingly, his hand radiating warmth through Zayn's trousers. Zayn whimpers, a thought from earlier entering his mind a small smirk (the first of the night) graces his own lips as he playfully leans back a bit, exposing more of his abdomen as his shirt rises.

"Please touch me," Zayn breathes softly, eyes flickering down as he bites down on his lower lip before looking up and blinking coyly up at Niall through his eyelashes. "Please touch me, sir." Zayn's earlier suspicions must have been correct because Niall absolutely _growls_ at that, looking as if he's ready to fuck Zayn right there on the couch.

"Knew ye' were a little slut, right from the beginning," Niall remarks somewhat surprisedly, bringing a hand up run through his still somehow immaculately styled hair. Niall repositions Zayn on the couch so he's in between his legs, his legs lying on either side of his waist. Zayn finds that he quite likes the way Niall manhandles him with only a tight grip on his waist, and he distinctly wonders whether he'll bruise wherever the older boy is being particularly rough.

Niall leans down to press a kiss to Zayn's lips, encouraging it when he runs his fingers through Niall's hair as he kisses him back. it’s just that the blonde is such a good kisser and the things that he can do with his mouth amaze Zayn at the same time that it just makes him so hard, so it's not really his fault when his back arches and their cocks meet under all the layers of clothing without his permission. Niall holds him down with a hand around his neck once more, his grip tighter than it was last time. "Stop." The blonde commands, his tone low and titillating, but warning too, like he's going to discipline him further if Zayn tries anything else.

"Please sir, I just wanna touch you," Zayn mumbles, his lips automatically curving down into a pout as Niall releases the grip on his neck and holds him down by his thin wrists instead. "Be quiet then and maybe you will," Niall replies coolly, finally _finally_ reaching down to palm Zayn's dick for a second before he's letting go again. Zayn wants to whine but he keeps his sounds to himself, looking up at the blonde and waiting for him to make the next move.

Niall looks pleased, righting himself up and forcing Zayn's arms up so they're behind his head and he can't touch himself. Zayn watches with bated breath as the blonde leans forward a bit and unbuttons Zayn's white suit shirt. The younger boy shrugs it off of his shoulders (having to put his arms down for a moment) and then he's lying there, only in his trousers and belt. Niall hadn't seen his tattoos before because they were covered by his shirt, but he looks even more like he's ready to just fuck Zayn right there.

"You've got quite a lot of tattoos, eh?" Niall questions rhetorically, palming down his chest and pausing to briefly pinch at his nipples. Zayn whimpers, longing to reach up and pull Niall down on top of him so they can finally get to what he wants to do.

Niall gets off of Zayn and gestures for him to get down, which he can't do quickly enough, whining as he gets on his knees and looks up at the blonde from where he's in between his legs.

"Want yer' pretty little lips wrapped around me, c'mon," Niall says, gripping onto the younger's hair and motioning for him to unbuckle the blonde's pants. Zayn honestly couldn't be happier, eagerly reaching up to unbuckle them and slide the belt off, before steadily unzipping his trousers and pulling them down. All that's left are Niall's black Calvin Klein boxers (of course it's Calvin Klein) and Zayn's practically salivating at this point, a whimper unintentionally leaving his lips at the sight of Niall's cock straining obscenely against the thin fabric.

Zayn looks up at the blonde, almost as if he was seeking permission for pulling his boxers down. Niall still somehow manages to look as composed as ever, whereas Zayn feels like he already looks a mess, his hair crumpled from the kissing and his lips swollen. The blonde reaches down and for a second, and Zayn thinks he's going to pull his hair, but he's instead caressing his cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

Zayn mewls, unable to help himself when he tilts his head slightly and his tongue catches the tip of the blonde's thumb. Niall's groan falters at the back of his throat and he pushes his thumb deeper into Zayn's mouth. Zayn moans around the blonde's thumb, opening his mouth further so he can get his pointer and middle finger in as well.

Niall suddenly pushes his fingers deeper into Zayn's mouth and he almost chokes, whimpering because he can just _feel_ how close to the edge he is despite them doing next to nothing. If he just got a hand on his cock right now, he'd probably end up coming as soon as he touched himself. He's still sucking gently on the blonde's long fingers, taking them as deep as he can possibly go because he just wants to be good for the older boy.

Zayn closes his eyes and really makes a show of sucking on his fingers, going down further to purposely choke on them and reveling in the groan that leaves Niall's parted lips. Niall's hand is on the back of his head instantly and he pulls him off, much to the younger's discontent; but then he remembers that just means that he gets his cock now, so he's fine with it, really.

"C'mon then, get on with it," Niall murmurs darkly, pushing him forward rather roughly. Zayn just hums in response, unable to even tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. The raven haired boy (finally) shakily pulls down the blonde's boxers, whining softly at the mere sight of Niall's cock. He's _big,_ bigger than anyone Zayn can recall being with, and he distantly wonders whether he'll even be able to take him or not.  

The blonde must notice the look on his face because he's smirking when Zayn looks up (not the first time he's stroked his ego for the night) but he remains quiet as the younger boy slowly leans forward. He takes a second to steady himself, before he's sucking gently at the thick head. A little moan of appreciation leaves his lips as he goes down further, lifting a hand to wrap around the blonde's cock.

"Keep yer' hands behind yer' back," Niall's muttering, and Zayn does just that (with a little sigh of discontent however) leaning forward a bit to suck harder on his cock. It goes like that for a minute or two, before apparently Niall gets impatient, placing a hand on the back of the younger's head and pushing him forward on his cock.

Zayn tries his best to swallow nicely around Niall's dick, letting Niall push him down as far as he pleases. There's something about being used that sends a chill down his spine, he likes it a lot more than he probably should, and choking on Niall's cock is one of the hottest things he's ever experienced.

He's got a steady grip on the raven haired boy's hair and he's obviously using him for his own benefit, continuing to push him down. He uses the grip on his hair to keep him steady as he pushes his hips forward a bit, effectively causing him to gag and forcing him to pull away as he catches his breath.

He doesn’t let himself get deterred by it, going back in again and tonguing at the slit of his cock and then opening up further so he can go deeper once more. Niall chuckles softly at this as he shifts his hips forward a tad more, once again amused by Zayn's desperation.

"If you want it so bad then fuckin' take it," Niall says lowly, holding Zayn in place as he thrusts steadily into Zayn's open, receiving mouth. Zayn whines around his cock at the older's words, blinking away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes at how hard the blonde is fucking his mouth.

"Take it," he repeats softly, fingers threading through the younger's hair quite harshly. They stay like that for a few more minutes, Zayn doing his best to keep taking Niall's cock nicely. It's hard, with how forceful he's being and just the mere fact that the younger's never had someone as big as him before. But there's also the fact that Zayn's never been so close to coming without any stimulation before, so the pros clearly outweigh the cons here.

The raven haired boy's real goal here is to just make Niall be as loud as he possibly can, because he has a slight feeling that he's a bit more composed and restrained when it comes to that sort of thing, and every time a moan happens to leave his lips, it just pushes Zayn to try harder; to try to continue being a good boy for him.

"Zayn," Niall murmurs, using his grip on the smaller boy to pull him off of his cock, a petulant sound of discontent leaving his lips almost immediately.

"Shh," The blonde says with a soft smirk, running his fingers through Zayn's hair almost as if he was petting him. "C'mon, just wanna take ye' upstairs," He promises gently, almost like he was a completely different person from just moments ago when he was face fucking Zayn so hard he could hardly breathe — He likes both sides of him, if he's being completely honest.

Zayn watches as the older boy pulls his boxers and trousers up since he hadn't stepped out of them properly. The younger boy rises so he's closer to Niall's full height, looking up at him with his lip between his teeth. Niall makes a small sound of approval, placing a hand on the younger boy's small waist so he can pull him closer and connect their lips together in a bruising kiss. He whimpers into the kiss, letting Niall use his mouth as he pleases because he's a bit too gone to even try to dominate it.

"Mhm, yer' being so good for me," Niall praises as he pulls away, rubbing the younger's cheekbone with his thumb and forefinger. Zayn flushes, ducking his head at the compliment. Niall tips his chin up with his forefinger, leaning forward to press another gentle kiss to his lips before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to where Zayn assumes the bedroom is.

That moment was strangely a lot more intimate than a moment between two people that had met just that night should've been, Zayn notes, as he follows the older boy up the long, winding staircase. He wraps an arm around his small frame, shivering slightly as his eyes flicker around the second floor of Niall's house. It's beautiful, luxurious, and _expensive_ even and he can't help but feel a bit sad about the fact that he's probably never going to see the interior of this house again. The fact that he's probably the hundredth person to walk up the stairs crosses him and a little sigh escapes his lips but he tries not to dwell on the thought, glancing back to Niall and following him to his bedroom.

It's as beautiful as the rest of the house, even more beautiful, if that's possible but Zayn doesn't get to admire it for too long before he's being pushed back onto the bed, onto the pristine white sheets. Niall's on him the moment his head hits the back of the bed, kissing down his neck, and biting and sucking hard enough to bruise. At least Zayn now has some proof that this whole thing even happened, it'll be useful for when he's telling Harry about it.

The younger boy whines as Niall sucks particularly hard on his neck, his back arching so he's pressed completely against him, knowing full well that the older boy can feel his cock pressed up against his thigh. It's the first bit of friction that he's felt the whole night (since he wasn't allowed to touch himself while he was blowing Niall) so he moans a little bit too loudly at the contact, head thrown back against the bed as he lets himself fully just _feel._

"God," Zayn mumbles to himself as his hips involuntarily rise and he grinds up into Niall's thigh, mouth falling open at just how all-consuming this all is.

" _Off_ ," Niall says shortly as he pins him down with one more messy kiss, his large hands forcing Zayn's wrists above his head once again. He seems to have some sort of thing for restraint, not that the younger's complaining, of course. "Please, sir," he mewls loudly, too gone to be embarrassed about how desperate he probably sounds.

The blonde growls at that, making sure the younger boy stays in place before placing a hand on his chest and briefly skating over his nipples. He finally moves down the bed a bit, so his head is closer to Zayn's cock and just the thought of Niall touching him makes him shiver a bit. 

Niall proceeds to unzip his trousers and he pulls them down Zayn's legs until they're completely off. He slowly pulls off the raven haired boy's boxers, making a small sound of approval at the fact that Zayn's boxers are soaked with precome. 

Niall wraps his hand around the younger's cock, stroking him languidly for a minute or two before he gestures for Zayn to lift his legs so Niall presumably has better access to his bum. Zayn flushes as he remembers what exactly he had done before the date (he may or may not have gotten himself ready because he sort of thought that he maybe would have been able to put out) and he distantly wonders whether or not Niall will even be able to tell.

The raven haired boy holds up his own legs for Niall, almost yelping when he feels the blonde's tongue rather than his fingers, which is what he was initially expecting. Niall's good with his tongue much like he is with everything else, Zayn unable to contain his moans at the feeling of the blonde's tongue in him. He doesn’t eat him out for too long though, most probably because he wants to get on with it, which Zayn agrees with as well.

When Niall gets his fingers in, Zayn's about sure that he won't be able to talk for the next few days because the stretch just feels so _good_ and he really can't contain his noises very well. Not to mention that every time he looks up and sees Niall's cobalt eyes staring back down at him, he just wonders how he's been able to hold off from coming for so long.

He doesn't waste too much time with the prep which the younger doesn't really mind and the only real indication that the older noticed that he was already prepped was his absolutely dirty sneer down at him that made Zayn redden like anything.

There's something about the fact that Niall's still fully dressed when Zayn is lying all but bare beneath him that makes him feel even dirtier, and he lets out a harsh breath at the thought, so ready to get Niall inside him; it's honestly what he's been waiting for this entire time.

"God, my little slut," The older boy groans as he gets his kit off again, this being the first time he's seen the blonde completely naked. He's absolutely beautiful, just as Zayn imagined, and his chest is incredibly toned, arms muscular and he just looks unreal. The raven haired boy has been skinny his whole life, but Niall's body is the body he's always wanted to have, muscular and broad, so maybe that's why he's so attracted to him.

"Yours, sir," He mumbles as Niall forces his legs up and manhandles him so he's almost on his lap, Niall in between his legs. The blonde reaches over to his bedside draw to presumably get a condom, the younger boy watching eagerly. 

Zayn keeps his eyes on the blonde as he slides the condom on himself and even spends some time touching himself, much to the younger's discontent. He watches as he strokes himself firmly, the muscles in his arms tightening with every stroke. A soft sigh passes by Zayn's lips, wishing that he was allowed to touch himself too.

Niall finally stops and brings Zayn closer, looking at him with his eyebrow raised like he was asking whether the younger was ready. He simply whines and blinks up at the blonde through his eyelashes, wanting everything that he could give to him. Niall looks pleased enough with the answer, guiding his cock slowly to Zayn's bum and pushing in at a steady pace; he doesn't stop until he's fully inside the younger boy, and when he is, he just stays like that for a minute or two, letting Zayn adjust. The raven haired boy's head falls back onto the bed, his dark hair like a halo around his head.

"Oh my fucking god," Zayn grits out loudly, not even trying to contain his noises because how can he when it's the single most amazing thing he's ever felt? Even Niall doesn't look as composed as he usually does, hair mussed up and eyes blown dark with lust as he steadily pounds into the smaller boy, hands tight on his waist, pinning him down to the bed.

"Yeah, ye' like tha'?" Niall asks lowly as he grips Zayn's chin harshly, forcing it up to look at him. "Like getting pounded into the bed like the little slut ye' are, hm?" His hand skates down so his fingers are wrapped around his neck like earlier, not too tight but definitely not loose in any means. He's thrusting slower and deeper now, just making sure the younger boy can really feel everything.  

Zayn's not really sure how to reply, just whimpering and looking up at Niall in a way that he's sure his desperation for him is so completely obvious. His mewls get even louder when the blonde gets a hand 'round his neck, holding him down in the best ways possible. He's honestly not sure how much longer he can go without coming before he breaks down, because he's still not getting any friction but it's good either way.

The blonde lets out a harsh intake of breath at the sight of the smaller boy beneath him, breathtaking and absolutely gorgeous. "Sir, please, I need more," Zayn begs loudly, hands still above his head but itching to be able to touch Niall, to run his fingers through his hair, to do _something._ But he isn't given a reprieve so he does exactly what Niall wants him to do, almost _screaming_ when he quickens his pace and hits his prostate with every thrust, something he didn't even know was possible.

"God, yer' so fucking tight," Niall groans, losing his composure yet again as his eyes fall shut and he looks up to the ceiling for a moment. "So fuckin' good for me, _all_ _mine,"_ Niall growls out, releasing his neck and caressing his cheekbone for a second before parting his swollen lips with two fingers, encouraging the younger to suck on them.

That seems to be another kicker Niall has, he's noticed, but he certainly doesn't mind, moaning around the blonde's fingers as he takes them down as deep as he can without choking. Niall lets out a moan at the mere sight of Zayn, sounding broken and turned on all at once and it's the first sound Niall's made that night that comes close to how loud the younger's been — He can't help but be proud  that it's him making the blonde feel that way.

Zayn has to pull away because he's so out of breath, moans too loud to even be considered proper moans anymore, just broken whimpers escaping his parted lips senselessly. "Please, please touch me sir, I need you," Zayn says unintelligibly, words getting lost in between all of the other sounds he's making.

Niall finallylfinally _finally_ gets a hand around his cock and Zayn really just can't hold it in anymore, it's two, three strokes and he's coming, eyes wide as he maintains eye contact with Niall until he's unable to anymore, his eyes falling shut as he throws his head back.

He's not fully through with coming when the blonde comes too, Zayn _feeling_ it more than anything. "God, fuckin' shit," Niall moans out as he finishes, staying inside Zayn for a second before he pulls out. He ties up and throws away the condom before collapsing down next to the smaller boy.

"That was so good, babe,"  Niall praises after a moment of the two just breathing hard, placing a hand on the younger's waist and pulling him closer so he's facing him instead of turned away.

The raven haired boy feels a hot flush crawling down his neck at the praise, and he shrugs halfheartedly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Niall's messed up hair. "Think that was mostly you, t'be honest, _sir_ ," Zayn murmurs, eyes flickering down before he looks back up at the blonde with his lips curved up into a little smile.

"God, you've gotta stop calling me tha' because my actions can't be held accountable around ye' when it happens," Niall murmurs darkly, bringing his other hand up to rub at Zayn's chin before just resting on his cheek.

The younger boy lets out a little sigh as he moves closer, curling in on himself and onto Niall as a slight yawn escapes his parted lips. "'M sleepy," He admits gently, resting his hand on Niall's chest as he looks up at him.

"Yer' just too adorable, love," Niall coos, voice sounding as if he was completely endeared. "Just wait one mo," Niall says, and then he's up and out of the room. The raven haired boy closes his eyes as he just lies there, a bit cold since he's completely bare.

Niall's back a few moments later, and he's got a pair of boxers on with another pair in his hands. Zayn's grateful, sitting up in bed and taking them from Niall. He pulls them on and reaches over for the older boy, tugging on his arm and whining softly. "Come back into bed, please," He mumbles, voice tired and sleep ridden as he rubs at his eyes. Niall coos again, face soft. "Of course, jus' one sec," Niall says, gesturing for Zayn to get into bed properly. He does just that, cuddling up under the silk sheets which feel expensive beneath his skin. The lights are off and then Niall is next to him, much to Zayn's content.

Zayn turns onto his side and smiles slightly when Niall sidles up behind him, the perfect big spoon. Niall slings an arm around his waist before getting up a bit to kiss the smaller boy on the forehead gently. "G'night, babe," he murmurs, squeezing his waist softly.

Zayn doesn't know whether he'll ever see Niall again after this, whether he'll be escorted out by servants, whether this whole night was just another one night stand that won't matter in a few days and it does worry him, the thought of never being in Niall's arms like this again, but there isn't really anything he can do about it.

"Go to sleep and stop thinkin' so hard, petal. I'll still be here in the morning," Niall says, his voice raspy and low and warm, all at once. So Zayn does. And Niall's still there, just like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> um?? ? i haven't really seen a lot of businessman niall which is a thought that i love more than anything in the entire world sO!!! i feel like this task would've been much more suited for a better writer than me, but what can you do? :,) 
> 
> i'd be down to write about a million more fics in this world so in case anyone would like to read any more, please do let me know because it'd make my entire world!! :-) x
> 
>  
> 
> p.s; title is from acquainted by the weeknd. x


End file.
